Team 2 Assemble!
Hobaninho: “Big Brother… “ –Ayko looked over to Hayate with a concerned look on her face as the two were seen walking down a main street within the village. It was mid day in Konoha, the time when the sun was at the highest point in the sky. It was also the time when the village tended to be most active. The main streets were flooded with merchants, villagers and other shinobi going about their businesses.- “Hmm?” –Hayate grunted, raising his eyebrows and glancing down at his ever growing sister of his.- “I wish I was on your team.” –Ayko said disgruntled as she folded her arms and pouted.- “I’d feel much better that way.” –She continued, feeling shy about her own first meeting with her squad. Hayate was several years older than Ayko and often times acted more as a paternal figure than a brother because of that. Hayate let out a cheerful laugh as he reached around Ayko and pulled her into him as they walked; her head meeting just below his shoulder. - “Sure you wouldn’t get sick of me at that point?” –He joked as he squeezed her a bit more; this time Ayko similing gently and giggling to herself before pushing away from him.- “Pshh. Are you kidding? I’ve been sick of you since day one!” –She chided and the two continued to laugh. They often were a boisterous pair when put together; when seperated, not so much. When the two came to an intersection in the road, the two haulted in their tracks as several villagers passed them by. The two turned towards each other simultaneously; almost as if it were expected.- “Now.” –Hayate began- “You be good to your Sensei or else I’ll hear about it later on.” –Hayate said in his soft tone of voice while looking down at the bright eyed and bushy tailed Ayko before him. She nodded with a wide grin on her face.- “Mmhm!” –She agreed as Hayate placed a hand on her head affectionatly.- “You’ll do great.” –He said gently as the two paused for a moment. After that, the two parted ways and went down opposite streets. It felt like he had just sent her away forever; but he knew that wouldn’t be the case. Hayate glanced upwards at a tall-standing building before him. There was an opening at the top floor that overlooked a good portion of the village. He bent his knees and leaped up managing to stick the landing on the opening of the building. He sat down along side the border of the rooftop.- “This should be about right.” –He said as he casually formed a hand sign and vanished from sight. His squad should be arriving any minute now.- DivineZiel: -The new day was dawning so early it seemed for the new Genin of Konoha. Rubbing his eyes as the sun beat down on him through the leaves above him that hung from the branches, the true beauty of the world was something he would never take for granted. Nao then sat up while he yawned, letting his arms push up into the air while his shoulders squeezed against the sides of his neck. With the yawn finishing off, he let his hands fall down onto the branch while it was between his legs and let his lips smack lightly as he opened his gorgeous blue eyes only half way and looked around. The boy was dressed in almost all black with the providing extra shade of white. A simple shirt covered his upper half while it seemed as those rags of white hung around the collar area. Along his forearms were wraps, that hung a bit loose but not by much to just slip off while his hands were covered by fingerless gloves. From his right hip hung down a piece of cloth that seemed to be a skirt of some kind. During the time a person can take notice of that, it could be seen that he were simple pants that hung down to about mid calf with bandages wrapped around the right thigh. Among his feet, were basic sandals that rose up to cover that little space left from the pants and left his toes exposed. The messy brown hair that kept place upon his head moved accordingly to the small breeze that picked up, blowing some off to the side to reveal a Konohagakure headband, as well as near the back of his head, blonde hair that was held underneath the brown, but seemed to be longer. As Nao looked around, he said to himself with a smile crossing his lips "Such a beautiful sight." From there, a bird landed on his shoulder and chirped in his ear. From the random noise springing into his ear, Nao jumped and ended up sliding off of the branch while he was then caught in a branch below, upside down by the waistband of his pants. His dark ninja pouches falling down to the ground as well as his chakra blades slipping from his left and right pockets down onto the earth and impaled it, Nao sighed as he then laughed a bit. Seeing the same bird that landed on his shoulder fly in front of his he reached out to catch it as he laughed and said "Come here, you!" Once Nao reached for the small bird, it flew off which forced him to thrust his body forward and slid himself off of the branch's grasp as he then faceplanted the soil. Pushing himself up, he then grumbled "Oww..damn thing!" Raising his fist into the air, he then shook his fist at it and then looked down for a second to see a note coming out of one of his pouches. Picking it up as he read it with a curious look, he then quickly snatched everything up, putting them where they originally were and darted off towards the building in which he was told in the note to go to. Smiling wildly, Nao ran through the crowded people, pushing some aside when he couldn't find another way. As he reached about ten feet from the structure, Nao then used his Sage Transformation while making jet like appendages form from his lower back while he then shot out chakra from them, pushing himself into the air and forward. As he soared in the air, he yelled out "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" with laughter following it as he then untransformed himself. Looking down to see what looked as if he was the first one there, Nao then landed onto the building in a heavy manner, having his feet smash into the rock, causing a few cracks from the gravity and momentum. Turning around, he looked with a smile on his face to see that he was the only one there and merely put his hands behind his head with his arms bent and relaxed slightly while standing, waiting for the rest of them, with a smile on his lips, the pure whites inside his mouth showing and slightly glistening.- Dissolutia: As the morning sun rose into the endless sky, Manami sat on her bed contemplating life. Always filled with so many thoughts, Manami looked at her plastered ceiling and observed the many inconsistent patterns it had. “Just like there’s not one snow flake thats the same” Manami’s voice was calm and zen, almost sounding like she was out of this world. “Young lady! If I have to call you down stairs one more time… You better believe I’m getting the sock brick!” Her mother Kasumi’s voice rumbled throughout the house. Manami shivered in fear of that awful destructive weapon. “Coming…” Manami pulled herself off the bed into her wash room to freshen herself up for this big day. Once she was ready she walked herself outside of her room and down the stairs, where it seemed like world war was happening. Walking into the kitchen, you’d see her 4 year old sister Ren in her high chair. Her baby food seemed to be everywhere else on the highchair instead of going into her mouth. Turning her 8 year old sister Mieko was doing some left over homework… however her papers were almost flooding the kitchen. Lastly the eldest, Amaya and Kohaku the twins where fighting in the living room again… Testing who’s great water arm was better with an arm wrestle. Manami seemed like she was in the outer core noticing everything in slow motion. What was worse was her mother was already walking into the living room with her sock brick to brick up the petty argument. “I live in a Psych ward…” She smirked and walked to the counter top where Kasumi had made her toast with butter and tea for breakfast. As she began to eat beside her 4 year old sister, The twins ran out the house to do whatever they had to for the day and Kasumi came in with a giant smirk on her face. “Ha… I won the arm wrestle” Kasumi was laughing making everyone in the kitchen go silent. Mieko, finished her studies and packed away her homework running over to her mother for a kiss before she darted out the house to the ninja academy. Finishing she waited a bit for her mother to clean up Ren’s mess and pick her up. “So you never told me who your new sensei was” Kasumi held Ren with her arms, having Ren lay her head on her shoulder and pass out. “Oh yeah… His name is Hayate Namikaze.” Manami spoke in her natural calm voice, noticing her mothers eyes had widened big enough for them to pop out. “What wrong mom?” Manami’s eyebrow perked in curiosity. “Oh nothing… I just know him is all. He’s a very strong and a trustworthy shinobi within the leaf village. Make him proud and do your best” Kasumi smiled as she began to recall old memories. “How do you know him mom? Tell me” Manami was quite intrigued. “You should ask him, now go your going to be late!” Chasm snapped with a motherly instinct. Nodding Manami ran out the house and ran down a multiple flight of stairs… After all this time Kasumi has never moved from the tree house mansion and actually renovated it. “Hope he’s as good as mom says he is” Manami thought to herself as she ran though her neighbour down streets into the village. She was incredibly beautiful… Not surprising, not long ago her mother was known to be one of the most gorgeous around as well. She has Her mothers long white flowing hair and her fathers hypnotizing pinkish eyes. Her skin is fair just like her mothers and her body is stunning… She’s basically the mini me of Kasumi’s looks when she was young. Manami, was wearing her usual attire which consisted of a short sports bra type shirt and baggy navy blue pants with black ninja shoes to match. On her lower back she held two black pouches and wore her ninja head band around her left arm. Running fast through the village she passed and dodged people along the way before she jumped her way up to roofs of konoha where she soon made it too the buildings roof she was suppose to meet her Squad. Looking around she saw a boy, remember he was the boy from the other day. She thought he was quite cute… However where was the sensei. You’d think he’d be there before all of them. Keeping her senses high… living up to her great skills learned by her mother. After she looked and walked over to the boy, keeping her footsteps as quiet as a mouse. “Hello I never properly got to introduce myself… I’m Manami Hōzuki, pleasure to meet you” Manami’s voice was welcoming and warm, yet still Zen like a surfer dude. MoiZ107: I'm off..! was all that was heard within his home as the screen door shut behind him as he took off into the chaos that would be life. Today was no doubt an important day within Konoha, excitement filled the streets which seemed to be busier than usual. Preparations were being made for future events concerning the newly graduated Academy students, each who were currently on their way to specific locations in order to meet up with their team. Each team consisted of four members, including three Academy graduates who were now formally called Genin, and a Squad leader who would normally rank Jounin and higher. The wind was steady and the clouds kept calm, today was truly a perfect day to step out of the house. Throughout the crowded street cruised one of the new Genin belonging to the Nara clan, he simply moved with the current traffic flow of the street because he wasn't in a particular hurry.. after all, each step brought him closer to his destination. His wardrobe would be rather casual, pretty modern for a Shinobi of the Leaf. A black sleeveless sweater with a hood hanging off it's back neck line would be worn over a thin fishnet under shirt. Not including the weapons his attire would conclude with modern pants that perfectly tucked into open toed shinobi boots which stretched up each calf. While pushing through the streets he'd catch himself staring down into a piece of paper that would contained an address along side the name of his soon to be sensei. Hayate Namikaze.... he'd mumble to himself as he continued on. His voice would come off smooth and calm, as if he was sure of himself, while at the same time giving off an unintentional seductive twist that wouldn't be noticed right away. Urgh... from what I've been told... I'm in a squad with a freak... the surrounding people would look down into the child's face as he passed by, most likely wondering if he noticed he was thinking out loud. He couldn't help but sigh as he spoke to himself, simply because he knew what was expected of him. Time would drag on and before he knew it he'd already shove his way in front of the building he was meant to enter. Obviously taking his time to survey the location he had arrived in... he couldn't help but notice the two figures gathered at the very top of the structure. Though the figures were faint he could only assume they were here for the same reason he was. Uhhhh... his noise pointed to the sky and a hand held against his forehead in an attempt to block out the sun.. he'd take his sweet time simply standing there Yeah... I'm taking the steps... last one anyway... once more he'd let out a sign before approaching two Shinobi's that stood outside the entrance. Although one remained mute thee other wouldn't shutup. Harley couldn't help but let out a small half assed dried out chuckle before speaking Escort me... it's what you're meant for, right? The expression on both their faces shifted into something less than happy, though they were obviously aggravated off of a simple comment they proceeded in escorting him through the building. It wouldn't take long before he crashed through one of the doors leading onto the roof, there wouldn't be much time for a pause because as soon as he appeared he'd casual place himself in front of the two conversing amoungst themselves Uhhhh... finally the pause would find it's place, though he wouldn't give off any weird signs he couldn't help but feel uneasy around one of his squad members. He found the female rather easy to look at, but when it came towards the male... he was intrigued. Though he wouldn't know much about him or his origin, let alone his clan, he knew that they were constantly kept under surveillance. He simply wanted to know why the word monster was used to describe what he was. Hello... he'd manage to get the word out after the wait, due to his unintentional way of speaking, he was attempting to suppress any rude behavior So... I see our sensei is taking his time... mid way through stating the obvious a fake smile would slam onto his face So, I hear you're a monster? Hobaninho: -Hayate watched patiently as his Genin began to pool into the opening on the building one after the other. The first one, Nao Jugo, was a more rugged looking child with a dark past. Hayate had the unfortunate experience of running into Nao just a few days ago. He was a rowdy but good kid; although the experience was dampened by the mysterious Shinobi chasing after him through the dark streets of Konoha. The second one was Manami Hozuki, the daughter of a woman very particular to Hayate’s past. He had to see it to believe it but the image was practically the same as her mother’s. They were nearly identical which led Hayate to allow a slight smirk to swim across his face.- “Times have changed.” –Hayate thought to himself as his mind retraced its steps back to when he was a Genin himself, a time more than a decade past. The third one, Harley Nara, was a virtual unknown to Hayate but his brash entrance and utter obliteration of the bystanding door reminded him of himself as a young shinobi; although Hayate was a bit younger than Harley was when he first began as a ninja. Still remaining in the camofalgue, Hayate slowly reached inside his flak jacket with a blank expression on his face. Very quietly, out come a gleaming red apple from an inside pocket.. ..or some place on Hayate. Who knows. The apple floated upwards as if, well, being lifted by nothing but the air itself. Suddenly, a loud crunch noise erupted as a giant piece of the apple disappeared with the sounds of obnoxious chewing swiftly followed. Hayate went to work on the apple and continuously took bites from the fruit while remaining in camo. Invisble or not, Hayate was clearly famished as his bites were aggressive and loud; enough noise to startle some.- DivineZiel: -As Nao looked around, being the only one there for a bit of time, he then saw a white haired girl come onto the rooftop as he noticed it was the girl from just a few days ago. Blushing a bit, he looked away while he then tried to play it off but didn't know much social beginnings as he then glared over to her since she began to speak. Letting his hands fall back to his sides, as he smile brightly, attempting to hide the blush as he remembered her name right then and there and said "Nice to meet you, Manami. I'm Nao.." He then lifted his right hand to his face as he tapped his chin and squinted as he then said "Yeah, my name is Nao! Nao Jugo." Chuckling with his hand going back to his side, he then looked back as the door crashed open, Nao saw a boy as he then felt a bit odd about him at first but Nao didn't really judge anybody at all. Hearing a 'Hello' come from his lips while Nao then said "Heya!" Keeping the bright smile, he then nodded to the factor of their sensei taking his good ol' time. Directly after that, Nao then heard the boy's question as gave him a curious look "Me? A monster?" Thinking on it, Nao remembered about his clan and how they had a bad past when known to the world as he dropped his head, letting his smile fade "My clan may have be and been monsters but I don't see myself as such..I could be however..I don't want to be. I want to search the world, learn more of it and make the best of any situation." At that very moment, Nao raised his head while he gave the boy a thumbs up "I won't be a monster at all! I'll just be Nao! Then later on, I'll be a stronger Nao!" Giving a toothy smile as he then heard a crunch from behind him, Nao jumped while he quickly scurried behind Manami with his hands on her shoulders, peeking from the side of her arm, he then asked "What was that?!" Beginning to look around, he then noticed that he was touch Manami as he blushed harshly and pulled his hands as he then hopped back swiftly and looked down, his cheeks a deep pink as he says "I'm sorry." From there, Nao rose his head as he then looked to them both and towards the area the sound came from with his cheeks going back to normal but thoughts ran through his head "Why did I do that? It's so embarrassing.."- Dissolutia: ☀Standing there on the roof, Nanami turned her head slowly to the door that was dramatically opened. Watching the boy the came out intensely, Hearing his hello her eye twitched when he asked if Nao was a monster. I mean if he was did it matter? He was their new comrade and we’d have to support him no matter what. When Nao introduced himself to Manami, she smiled… She could sense his shy self coming out. He was honestly very cute. On terms of her other teammate, he was quite interesting… Manami wondered if he thought of her as a blimp on his radar. It was obvious she had to show she was more then just a young girl… That she was her Mothers Daughter. As Nao talked to the new member she began to close her eyes and ground herself, she felt as if she was been watched… but not fully. Flinching a bit when Nao got frightened and touched her shoulders, Manami relaxed smiling “its fine don’t worry about it”. As for him wondering what the sound was, she Questioned that herself. Turning her head to the side slightly her full profile vision could see an apple floating randomly in the air. At first Manami was curious to how this was happening, but then she thought… Invisibility? Having her eye twitch slightly this confirmed Manami’s gut feeling, she made no attempt to draw attention to herself. So slowly, almost unnoticeable She reached to the back of one of her pouches pulling out a single kunai. Within 3 seconds Manami flicked her wrist forward and backwards. Launching it towards the floating apple at a high speed, almost fast enough to slice through the apples core, she then noticed it had a few bite marks within it. ‘It is invisibility!!! IAHHHH!’ she thought to herself as she snapped and turned around beginning to point to the apple. “APPLE! YOU DARE MOCK ME! BY MAKING ME HUNGRY! REVEAL YOURSELF SPY!” Manami stood in a guarding position looking towards the apple. Looking rather assumed and excited by the whole situation, She seemed entirely different from her zen/balance self. It was confusing almost, seeing go from one personality to another… She seemed like a lunatic. However this was her most interesting quality, you really never now when she’ll go from meditation to total chaos. Most of the time it made people laugh, she’s quite unique. She completely forgot about her teammate behind her who probably diagnosed her as a psychotic chick. MoiZ107: - Although knew the female by name due to seeing her around the academy, he didn't know either of them on a personal level, so upon meeting them his only goal was to learn. Immanently after pushing himself through the main door leading onto the roof he couldn't help but notice how the two were looking at one another, though he didn't understand it all too well... he knew he wanted to be no where near it. The blushes on their faces some how overpowered the rest of their characteristics, so as weird as it may have seemed he technically didn't see them right away. But regardless, it obviously didn't take him along to force himself over to where they stood. The smile that appeared across his normally calm face was brought on due to the fact his parents specifically stated though his mother was the one mainly pushing him to interact, his father agreed so he'd figure why not work in the question he was so eager to have answered. He wanted to know what specifically made the child before him a monster, though what he had read was unfortunately limited, the boy's clan was described highly unstable and dangerous...but that's about it.. nothing else... one could only imagine how frustrating someone like Harley found it, that every text pertaining this boys family ended with the words (Insufficient Data) or started with (Unknown) But so far, he knew... this one went by the name Nao Jugo. As for the fairly attractive girl with hair lighter than snow, he knew a bit of her mother, Kasumi Hōzuki.. mainly that she had a strong connection with our assigned sensei, due to the fact he himself was a renowned badass, he could only assume her daughter was a case of her own, this one went by the name Manami Hōzuki. It wasn't that Harley was completely oblivious to his blunt manner of speaking and somewhat rude personality, he simply felt there was no need to talk to others as if they were morons, though most of them were in his eyes. In his mind it was always better to be quick and blunt in order to get things out of the way fast, therefore.. he asked away. Upon doing so he'd notice the sudden shifts in both their demeanor's, the girl seemed rather annoyed for a second, while the boy's expression went rather dull.. clearly this question struck a nerve and upset him, but it wouldn't stop him from bouncing back. With a bright heavy smile the boy responded to Harley. He was no doubt enthusiastic and energized, and as he spoke out Harley saw no sign of aggression... so far, the monster seemed to be hibernating. The response was nice and demonstrated the boys kindness, but to Harley it was a long speed answering more than what was asked. He couldn't help but to squint his eyes a bit towards the boy upon specifically hearing ("My clan may have be and been monsters but I don't see myself as such..I could be however..I don't want to be'') his expression towards the statement would no doubt be filled with questions.. but for now, he'd lay the topic to rest. Harley had placed himself in front of the two, meaning they'd currently be facing him while their backs didn't. He wouldn't react to suddenly upon seeing what appeared to be a floating apple, his only assessment towards the situation was that it could only be the missing piece to their squad, the badass himself. Nao had finally stopped speaking by this point and would be giving Harley a thumbs up along with a the previous smile that had faded. Time would now be speeding up, Harley would remain silence and would simply watch as a dent was bitten into the floating apple resulting in a obnoxious irritating chewing like sound. His reaction towards it stayed nonchalant, while his team mates surprised the living shit out of him... he definitely wasn't prepared for what followed the sound of his sensei chewing. All he could catch himself thinking was *... They're both.. Idiots...*. Like a frightened child, Nao would instantly vanish before peeking out from behind Manami and over her shoulder. Once again he'd give Nao the questioning squint he had given him earlier while he was speaking. For a second he'd be relieved, because Manami showed signs of being a calm and rational being... that is, until she shot a Kunai forward. The Kunai would disappear into a white lining due to how much force was put into it, but he couldn't focus on the weapon flying towards the floating fruit because she'd then proceeded to openly shouting at it. He couldn't tell if she was literally calling out the Apple as if it were an actual person, or if she had already figured out the obvious. Once more... beside him were his two squad members... one... standing straight with his hands folded and a face more red than the apple it'self..Nao Jugo... and two... a snow haired girl lashing out at an apple and basically declaring war.. Manami Hōzuki. A light smack would be heard as Harley dropped his face into an open palm *... We're gonna die before our first mission even starts....* were the only words he could think to himself pertaining the current spectral. - Hobaninho: “Huh?” –Hayate mumbled as he looked down at his apple to find a metal kunai protuding out from it. His camo zipped away right after the impalment of his innocent fruit which left an unsuspecting Hayate now visible for all to see. His brown silky hair extending down to the ends of his face, his greek flak jacket from his blue sandals down; all was visible. His mouth was still open as if he were to just take another bite from the apple. His eyes lowered to the kunai and slowly followed its directional path until they finally landed on the three Genin standing to his right. One seemed shocked, the other indifferent but the last one…. Yelling out incredibly offensive things to his apple. She had strikingly white hair which was pretty much everything Hayate needed to conclude who that was. He finally clamped his jaw shut before clearing his throat and heaving himself off the ledge he was sitting on. He then reached down and wrapped his right hand around the end of the kunai and tore it right from the apple’s grasp; the fruit’s guts spewing out just a bit. A light smirk came across his face as his eyebrows narrowed. He tossed the apple underhand over to Manami.- “Alright alright, there ya go. You’ve got my breakfast.” –He chirped as he came to a stop a few several feet infront of them. Hayate stood much higher than the rest of them; he was bound to have at least eight or nine inches on the rest. Although that didn’t mean when comparing an adult to a handful of twelve year olds. Hayate stuck his finger in the small loop at the end fo the kunai’s handle and started twirling it around his finger.- “Right! My name’s Hayate Namikaze. It looks like we’re going to be spending a lot of time together since I’ll be your squad leader from now on. Hayate caught the spinning kunai in his hand in dramatic fashion.- “I will do my best to see to it that you become capable Shinobi of this village.” –He declared as he locked eyes with each one of them.- “Now…..” –His voice trailed off his eyes began to surf between either of them; sizing up each Genin individually.- “Why don’t we start with introductions…. I’ll go first.” –He paused.- “Well you already know my name. I like fruit, particularly apples… and I am from the Namikaze clan.” –He said in his soft tone of voice unaware that he had stated the obvious; although it seemed to suit him enough.- “Now it’s your turn to tell me and your squadmates a little about yourself. It doesn’t have to be much; just some things that you feel others should know about you.” –He paused.- “Let’s start with…. You.” –He said while lifting a single finger in the direction of Nao.- DivineZiel: -With Nao listening to Manami going off and shouting at a floating apple which he turned his head to see, he'd then see Hayate Namikaze come into few out of nowhere as his eyes then went wide and began to look shocked. As he then watched everything was to go forth as they did, Nao squinted towards Hayate-Sama while he listened to the slight information that he told them until it was then Nao's turn to speak which was designated by Hayate by pointing to him and what he said. Jumping forward a bit to be side by side with the two other genin, Nao then said "My name is Nao Jugo! I just got here not long ago..just a few days ago but oh well. I love to fight and want to learn more of the world!" Nao then paused as he then looked down a bit while he raised his right hand to his mouth and began to nibble on his fingernails only "Hmmm.." he thought as he then looked back up at Hayate-Sensei and said "I have no clue where I came from, such as my birth however, I plan to find out one day! I just know I will! Maybe I'll even find my mom and dad!" Nao seemed very excited by that thought since he's been a lonely child through his life..as he knew of but at this moment, Nao was happy just to be learning more of the world and meet real people. Smiling brightly, he gave a big thumbs up to Hayate while he shouted out "I'll do my best to become reallllly strong!" A twinkle from his pure whites flashed for only a second while he then hopped back to where he was back behind the other two, only to then wonder around the roof a bit, seeing a ladybug as he went to examine the little insect. Upon reaching it, he squatted down and put his finger near it as it then crawled ont his finger and he stood up. Once he did, the ladybug flew up and then landed on his nose while he chuckled to himself and made his way back to his team while he was crosseyed, chuckling a bit here and there with how its tiny legs tickled his nose. At that point, Nao scrunched up his nose. How cold people call this young man a monster? He never once gave off to the people of Konoha a reason to but..the thought began to dawn on him, causing him to lower his head a bit with his hands going behind his back as he let his right foot kick at the ground softly, making minimum noise.- Dissolutia: ☀Staring down the floating apple with cunning eyes, Manami’s eyes opened slightly as a man appeared from a camo jutsu looking down at his mutilated apple. He was probably their sensei which made it all the more awkward… Stepping back into a natural standing position she grew a sweet drop above her forehead as she chuckled. Watching the man slowly stand his way up, Manami tried to conceal her emotions towards the evil apple as he pulled the kunai from the apples core watching some of its flesh spew out. Her eyes widened as he threw the apple gently towards her, grabbing it forcefully within her palm she stared down the apple “We meet again apple…” Manami toke a bite from the half that hasn’t been touched as she awaited for what would happen next. Looking up to the tall man she ate the apple with patience, amused how he played around with the kunai like a toy. As he continued he introduced himself as Hayate Namikaze, their new sensei. Looking at him carefully, she stared him up and down making it very obvious. Manami knew she saw him somewhere but she couldn’t really put her finger on it "Mom says she knows you... I wonder who you are" she said out loud thinking it was in her mind. As he talked she looked towards the clouds and smiled at their serenity, seeming as if she wasn’t paying attention she truly was… She heard and memorized his words instantly. Sometimes people really wonder what she thinks, because it seemed like she was always up in the clouds. No one ever thinks she’s literally planing and thinking days ahead faster then most people. Looking down from the sky to her sensei as he finished she turned her head slightly to her teammate Nao as it was now his turn to talk about himself. Manami always loved to know more about those she’d soon care more about then her own self. Listening to his words carefully, Manami already changed back to very calm/zen self. She could tell at heart Nao was a very kind and genuine person… It was just his clan that provided that other side of himself that was shown the other day. With good intensions Manami thought to herself ‘I hope you’ll be able to reach your goals like I will someday.’ Watching him as he played with a lady bug she began her thought filled speech about her life goals. “SOO, Let’s see… I’m Manami Hōzuki, Daughter of the legendary Kasumi Hōzuki. I am afraid when my mom gets mad and brings out her sock brick. I love to train and help people!!! I can sometimes be little crazy if something excites me or angers me… so beware” she giggled as she looked at the sky again. taking a 3 minute silence to look at the clouds “That one looks like a bunny… ANYWAYS, I hope to one day surpass my mothers skill and power and be one of the best kunoichi’s this village has ever seen. So I can protect those I love… I also set a goal to be one of the best Hōzuki’s this world has to offer… Lastly… I love food” she finished her very chill rant as she finished her apple at looked to her other teammate to see what he had to say about himself. MoiZ107: - Though it took a few extra dragged out seconds, their Sensei would finally show himself. By his point Harley would have pulled his face up and out of the previous, facepalm'ing position, in order to see what an elite Ninja looked like. Minus the pleasantly surprised expression Hayate held towards his now pierced apple, he seemed pretty plain. He didn't seem all too special at first sight so the main thing holding Harley's attention was the Jacket he'd have on because they're worn by most ninja of chunin rank or higher... he'd want it. The persona his new sensei was putting on seemed rather chill and relaxed, this of course was only his first impression of the guy. Harley remained steady, his posture came off rather elegant as he stayed silent with both arms crossed over his chest. A hop followed by a few short steps would now leave Hayate standing across from where the three Genin stood, his height of course over took their own, and though Harley was currently the youngest... he wasn't the shortest. It would't take long before Harley looked to the apple, as it was tossed to the girl he couldn't help but begin to think he overestimated her strength.. either that or the fruit was grown out of a brick. *The Kunai simply stabbed it? From the way it was tossed it should have sliced it in half... hmmm..* As he thought to himself for a moment, he'd glace back over at his sensei * If it would have sliced through the apple, it would have been sticking out of him instead... pretty lucky guy...* Soon after he'd be pulled out of thought by the mere sight of Manami abusing the poor defenseless fruit... holy crap. Now it was finally time for formal introductions... now that the awkwardness decided to exist the room. A light szipping sound would begin to fill his ears as Hayate entertained himself by tossing around the small blade as he spoke out. Ironically enough.. he spoke allot as he introduced himself to us... but literally told us NOTHING... like, dude C'mon, really? Geeez... Harley couldn't help but hold an aggravated look on his face signifying he knew what his sensei just pulled with that mediocre introduction. Suddenly a finger was pointed at Nao, meaning he was up next to speak. As he went on Harley would remember the words that came out of Nao's mouth earlier... () but he loves to fight? Harley figured there was a bit of a monster inside this kid after all... or there at least had to be one. But that thought was short lived as Nao went on to completely taking a shit on Harley's theory, as he looked over he'd catch the kid playing with a lady bug... and finding joy in doing so. Once again Harley's face would vanish within his open palm, a light smacking noise was heard... sooner or later if he kept on doing that, it'd bruise his forehead for sure. Nao had already concluded his introduction before Manami took it upon herself to go next. Making our sensie's job a bit easier because she didn't need to be told it was her turn, she was quick on the uptake for the most part. As she began her own introduction, her mother was mentioned more than once... ha'd arch a brow upon noticing. Midway though she'd cease speaking... seemed awkward re entered the room as we stood in silence for what felt like three whole minutes.... The rest of what came out of her mouth was rather comical but once again, he'd notice her mention her mother... he didn't know what to make of it so he wouldn't assume, after all, he barely knew her aside from what was just said. Seemed the light was finally on him, he was the only one left to give an introduction, he'd get it out the way quickly of course. I'm Harley Nara... my goals are of my own business as of now... for the most part everything is pretty simple... nothing too complicated... As his introduction ended he'd give a shrug, the light calm tone of his voice came off smooth and it was clear to see he honestly had nothing else to add.- -Hayate observed Nao as he sort of threw himself forward and wedged himself in between Hayate and the rest of the squad. He seemed insecure but glad that his name was called. He was a rugged looking boy with ragged dirty blonde hair that covered the top half of his face with erratic split ends. He was dressed in all black too; although Nao had already proven to be the optimistic of the group in Hayate's eyes, despite his own shortcomings. He actually reminded him of his past student Raiden Rinha, who, like Nao, had disadvantages but strived to prove them all wrong. Hayate smiled warmly as Nao finished presenting himself and stepped back next to his comrades. Manami Hozuki was up and to Hayate seemed even more loony than her mother. She was practically bouncing up and down at the thought of introducing herself to the rest of the squad.- "If she were a bit taller I would have mistaken her for Kasumi at this point." -Hayate thought to himself as he stood in front of his squad. Although, if Hayate learned anything while under Kasumi's tutelage it was that her and her family would have the most stout of hearts and the biggest guts in the squad. They would never leave a comrade behind. Harley Nara optimized the Nara clan. His demeanor was even more laid back than Hayate was and less caring at that. He had longer black hair and bore the Nara clan symbol firmly on his chest. After the three were finished, Hayate chuckled to himself and ran his free hand openly through his brown silky locks. His bangs fell back right against his face when his hand finished its stroke. He tightened his grip around his kunai and slammed it into the border of the roof behind him to finalize the introductions.- "You all seem like you are right where you should be. It's no wonder that you all passed the Academy and made it this far." -He paused.- "But that was the Academy and they aren't the only ones who's approval you need to become shinobi of this village." -He smirked.- "Meet me on the outskirts of Konoha at the training grounds in the forest. There you'll find your approval ready for the taking. Now... as for that little mention of your mother's favorite weapon...." -Hayate mentioned to Manami as his voice eerily faded off.- "You mean this right?" -He casually asked as he raised a brow with a long wool sock slung over his shoulder and a large bulging object wedged into the bottom of it. He smirked from ear to ear before vanishing into thin air leaving nothing behind aside from a small cloud where he once stood.-